Renegades
by lady wayfarer
Summary: A new group of super humans have been spotted in Central City and Star City. Are they here to help, or to hurt? Oh wait, they're dead. This story will have characters from Arrow, the Flash and Legends of Tomorrow and may be Snart centric. Please read and review!


**Renegades Chapter 1**

 **I've tried to keep this as canon as possible, b** **ut** **I haven't watched every episode of every series, so we'll see what happens.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing. If I did, these characters would still be alive.**

Tommy Merlin is dying. He knows this. He has been crushed by falling debris and impaled by a metal bar. It hurts like hell and he's not coming back from it. _At least Laurel is safe._ He thinks. _And I got to talk to Oliver._ There's a bright light, _Seriously, a bright light_ _?_ And he feels no more.

Until he wakes up. The room is pure white, with nothing on the walls and no windows. The bed he wakes up on is very comfortable, and for a moment he's forgotten that he should be dead, and he falls asleep.

A sharp pain wakes him. Tommy rubs his eyes, and sits up. He notices that he's wearing hospital gown. He lifts his gown and sees a scar showing where he had been impaled.

"Hello, anyone there" he calls out.

No one answers.

It's eerily quiet

He's not hooked to anything. There are no hospital machines around, and so he gets up, and opens up the door, only to find a long white hallway and four other doors. He opens all of them. They are all single rooms like his, and all empty. At the end of the hallway is a large room, with only a couch, a coffee table, and playing cards.

Tommy walks around the room one more time, but finding no one and no way out, sits on couch and starts plays Solitaire.

(Break)

The doctors told me I was going to be ok. I knew they were wrong. Sometimes you can just feel it. After being stabbed by Damien Darhk, I felt like it was the end for me. I had better not be the last Black Canary.

And then there was screaming. So much screaming. Where was it coming from?

"Laurel! Laurel, wake up!" A voice rises over the screaming.

The screaming continues.

"Laurel, you're ok, sort of. Stop!"

My eyes open and I have… Tommy pinned against the wall.

It looks like Tommy Merlyn, but he died. Then again, so did I.

I let him go. "Tommy, what's going on?" I asked.

(Break)

We had to stop the wormhole. The entire city, the entire world will be destroyed, and I can't let Caitlin get hurt. Hopefully the professor and I make it out of here alive.

We're in the wormhole. We need to separate in the eye of the singularity.

 _Caitlin, goodbye._

But the next thing I knew, I was in a white room, alone. My entire body hurt and I just lay down, thinking, trying to remember. The last thing I remember was being in the wormhole. Separating. Watching the Professor falling towards Central City. But I was drifting away. How had I ended up here?

There are voices. I think they're arguing. I sit up, and stretch. Looking around the room, there's nothing there. No windows. No closet. I'm stuck wearing this hospital gown. I get up slowly and open up the door. The arguing stops. I walk toward the voices, and find a man and a woman, staring at me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Laurel Lance." The woman says. "This is Tommy Merlyn."

"Welcome to the land of the dead." Tommy says. "What's your name?"

"What do you mean the 'Land of the Dead?'"

"You died, right? So did we, and now here we are."

"Do you want to play cards?"

"No, I want answers!"

"So do we, but we appeared here, just like you must have."

"Before you ask, there's no way out. No doors, no windows. Just a couch, a table, and cards."

"There are two couches." I point out.

Laurel and Tommy turn around, and find that another couch had appeared.

"That's new." Tommy says.

(Break)

"There are no strings on me."

These time bastards are going to die, and I'm going to make sure it happens. No one turns me into a puppet and no one threatens my team. It's going to happen. The team should be on the ship safely away and there's going to be an explosion. They wont be controlled anymore.

There's a flash of light.

And then I wake up.

 _This certainly isn't what I expected Hell to be like._

But it feels like a prison

 _So maybe this is Hell._

I check the walls for something, but there's nothing there, no way out. There's only a door. The only way out.

"There are no strings on me." I say again, but open the door.

A long hallway, and three people playing cards. The girl appears to be winning, and her grin reminds me of someone. One of the guys is familiar also. No one has noticed me yet.

"Care for a fourth player?" I ask.

They look at me, startled. I smirk and walk over.

I sit across from the girl

"You remind me of a canary I know. And you" I nod toward one of the men, "The burning man, right? The original firestorm?"

I met Firestorm a long time ago, back when I was stealing from Central City. I remember Ronnie dying, as well, right before I was turned into a puppet.

"Captain Cold, you're here, too?"

"Where's here, exactly?"

(Break)

Stein's last thought was that he certainly hoped his sacrifice would not be in vain, and that Jax would be able to live his life. He drifted away, satisfied with what he had accomplished in his life. He had a beautiful wife and daughter, and had been part of a team that saved time itself.

The last thing he expected was to be reunited with old friends, so when he woke up and saw Ronnie and Snart, he was quite certain that he was in some sort of after life.

"Professor" Ronnie said, hugging him "It's good to see you, and no, I don't think this is Heaven."

Apparently, they could read each other's thoughts.

Snart walked up to him "Professor Stein, what the hell are you doing here"

Stein smiled "For once, I am as ignorant as you. "They shook hands. "But are all you, really you?"

"Who else would we be?"

"The last time I saw you, Mr. Snart, it was a past version of you and you tried to kill us."

Snart looked confused. "I don't remember that."

"Mr. Rory wiped your memories."

"Guys," Laurel said, "there's five rooms and five of us. What happens now?"

"We begin." A women's voice said. They had never heard it before, but it was a voice no one would ever forget.


End file.
